Raven's alchemist
by kkpuppy
Summary: so i don't know what to do with this. read and tell me what you think about it. should i keep going? raven and flame are original characters of mine.
1. Chapter 1

I jump from roof to roof. I don't really have a home to go to. I pause at the edge of an alley. I watch as a man kills a person. How unusual to use a knife like that. He finishes, and runs away. I move on quickly. The bakery roof is always very warm. I leap, and fall into black nothingness. I can't even tell if I am moving or not. I see a gate coming at me, and not slowing down. As it reaches me it opens, and I am thrown through it.

I wake up to a shrieking phone. I fumble around on my bedside table till I find it. "Hello?" I answer sleepily.

"Reid, its JJ. We have a case that's really bizarre. We need you to come in as soon as possible," I hear on the other end.

"Alright, I need to get in the shower and get dressed, but I'll be there soon," I tell her with a yawn.

"Alright just be quick," she says before hanging up. I crawl out of bed, and stretch. It's going to be a long day today. I shower quickly, and dress in warm clothes. Winters can get pretty cold pretty fast. I hurry into the subway.

Why does everything hurt? I don't normally hurt like this. I crack open my eyes, and see a dead girl staring at me. I scramble away from her, and struggle to stand up. I'm covered in her blood. Odd, how did that happen? I take a step away, and fall. Out of nowhere there are lights everywhere, and loud sirens. I try to get away, but people come out of the lights to grab me. "Don't struggle, your under arrest," a deep voice growls in my ear.

Under arrest? What the hell does that mean? I try to get away from the too strong hands. Why are they hurting me? This normally wouldn't faze me. They lock my arms behind my back at the wrists with something hard and cold. I try to get out, but it is too hard. What is wrong with me? They force me into the belly of a loud beast.

I hurry to the jet. I took longer than I thought. The others will debrief me on the jet. I hear somewhat excited voices coming from the jet.

"What do you mean they have the unsub?" I hear Morgan yell.

"They think they have the unsub," JJ corrects. I step up, and close the door behind me. I take a seat, and yawn again.

"Sorry to wake you Reid, but this one is weird," Hotch says as he hands me a file. I look it over, and frown.

"Is this all done4 by one person?" I ask.

"That's what it seems like from the police findings," JJ says. "It's why we are going," She says simply.


	2. laying in wait

_RAVEN_

I wake up to cramps, and stiff muscles. I try to shift in the hard chair, but my hands are bound in chains. I study my surroundings. It is a bleak room with off white walls, and a mirror opposite of me. There is a door to my left, it is big and heavy and probably locked. So for the moment I will stay as I am until I know a bit more about what is going on here?

_SPENCER REID_

I watch as she calmly looks around the room. It doesn't fit with how she was found. Panicked and in a state of terror. So scared she couldn't stand up. I watch her closely. She didn't commit any of the murders. She doesn't fit the profile. For starters the unsub is male, not to mention he would be about ten years older than she appears. "Who wants to talk to her?" I hear Hotch ask behind me.

"Perhaps it should be Derek to speak with her. After all he is the one who has the most luck with women," I say thoughtfully.

"I don't know kid; she doesn't look like the type of girl to fall for me," Derek says thoughtfully. "Maybe you should get in there. She might feel more comfortable with someone closer to her own age," Derek suggested. And damn him it made perfect sense.

"But I always get nervous when talking to girls," I exclaim. They just shrug at me.

"Pretend she is your sister," JJ suggests.

"But I don't have a sister," I say with a resigned sigh.

"She's just a girl Reid. She can't eat you when she is chained to the desk," Derek teases. I shake my head at them before going in to see her.

_FLAME_

He is fine. Thankfully, but travel through the gate takes a lot out of anyone. Even people like Raven and I. I sensed her arrival, and had immediately set out to find her. They must have been thrown through at the same time, because I didn't fell his gate open. I lightly brush the hair from his cheek. He is nice to look at, but not quiet my type. Not that I knew my type. When we see them we are drawn to our life mates. Gender, race, it doesn't matter to my clan. As long as you find your life mate, then you are perfect in every way.

That is unless your name is Raven, and you are known to all half vamps that you have the worst attitude of any who has walked the earth. I smile at the memory of our last meeting. She was sent away because of what she had said to our clan's chieftain. She is lucky her brothers and I stepped in to keep her alive. She was never afraid that she would die. Some in our clan thought she had the gift of foresight, but only I know the truth for her behavior.

She uses her psychic abilities to hear the world around her. Taps into the minds of anyone close to use their ears. I shiver in sorrow for her. Should she ever find herself without her powers, then she would be lost in a silent world. Before she came into her powers, she learned to read the lips of others, but she may have forgotten. I look down at the boy again. I wonder what kind of person he is.

_RAVEN_

I watch as a young man enters the room. I latch onto his mind. He is very wise this Spencer. I watch his lips eagerly to hear what he had to say. He sits down across from me, without a word. I stare at him intently, but he just flips through a folder for many minutes. I begin to twitch with anticipation.

_SPENCER REID_

I hear the chains rattle loudly in the quiet room. I look up and see her inches from my face. I jump back, and the door slams open. My team hurries into the room to keep me safe. As I stare into her eyes my head starts to hurt. I rub at my temple, and she looks away. In an instant the headache is gone. I watch her curiously. She is still watching me, but out of her periphery. I


	3. Chapter 3 PAINFUL MEMORIES

_**SPENCER REID**_

"I don't think she meant to harm me guys," I tell my team. They seem skeptical, but they leave anyways. I watch as she leans away from me, and she looks around some more. "Are you aware that we found you at a crime scene?" I ask her. She glances at me out of the corner of her eye. "Did you hear what I said?" I ask her. She shakes her head no, and watches me more closely. "Are you aware that you were found at the scene of a crime?" I ask her again.

"Was sagst du?" she says softly. Her voice is tinkling and musical. I recognize the language as German.

"Warum warst du bei der scenen eines verbrechens?" I ask her.

"Sie sprechen deutsch?" she asks. I nod my head and she pouts. "Well there goes that idea. No I don't know what I was doing there. I woke up there. Can you remove these chains? They make me anxious," she tells me.

"Sorry they are there for my safety," I tell her. I watch as her eyes narrow to slits, and she looks ten times more dangerous than an unsub.

"Well so long as you feel safe then that is all that matters. If you will not remove them you night as well leave. I will not speak again until I have been unchained," she says. True to her word she says nothing at all. I leave the room.

"She is very determined. I can't get her to say anything at all," I tell Hotchner. He nods his head, but is watching the girl. She is studying one of the cuffs.

_**RAVEN**_

I look closely at the cuffs. I thought for sure that the different language would throw him off. Too bad, it would have made no difference. I pull out a bobby pin from my hair, and twist it this way and that. I look at the bobby pin closely, before deciding it was ready. I stick it into the whole in the cuffs and unlock them. The chains fall away, and I get up. I reach high and stand on my tippy toes, so I can stretch out my stiff muscles. It feels really good to be able to move freely.

A firm hand touches my shoulder, and I hit the floor and swipe the person's legs. They hit the floor, and I am on top of him in a second. I latch onto his mind half way through him talking. "Deral agent. If you try to hurt me further you will most likely be locked up in jail. I will not press any charges if you get off of me right now," the guy says. I look into his eyes and see the truth in those hard eyes. If I get off of him I will still have a chance of leaving this place. If not I will be put behind bars like a circus animal.

I slide off of him, and put my back in a corner. He gets up, but he has a limp. I have no idea if he had it before or not. A couple of other people come into the room. They crowd around the man I attacked, but they all watch me. I stop trying to listen to them all. Silence falls as I withdraw into my own mind. It is a little frightening, but at least I don't have a headache.

_**FLAME**_

I make sure he is completely covered by the blanket. I don't want him to get sick or anything. He stirs a little, but turns away and continues to sleep. I sit with my back to the bed, and let sleep take me. When he wakes up I will feel the movement.

_**EDWARD**_

Everything hurts, but I am warm and feel like I am floating on air. I crack open one eyes, and see a stone wall in front of me. It is a bright place where ever I am. I turn over, and see a room open up in front of me. I'm on a bed, and someone took the time to tuck me in. that means I am not in too much danger. I spot a red head at the edge of the bed. I creep towards it.

"Are you finally awake?" a girl asks. The red head stands up and turns towards me. She is very pretty and I feel my cheeks heat up. "Yes I can see that you have. You were thrown through the gate and into this world. You may still feel disoriented. Try not to move around too much," she tells me.

"You don't mean through truth's gate?" I ask her.

"Yes the very same, I have no clue how you came through the gate, or even why, but here you are. I need you to help me now. My friend is here somewhere, and I need to find her. She has a habit of getting in trouble, so how about it? Want to help me find her?" she asks me.

"You kept me safe while I was unconscious?" I ask her.

"No a talking dog asked me to look after you," she says sarcastically.

"I can try to help you, but I know basically nothing about this world," I tell her.

"Every little bit helps," she says with a sweet smile. She is really nice. I just hope I will be able to help her.

_**RAVEN**_

Since they helped the man I attacked out of the room, nobody has been in to speak with me. I sit in the corner and hug my knees to my chest. I hate being alone. It is always way too quiet. I start singing a lullaby that I remember my mother singing. It is sad and melancholy. I close my eyes as the song pours out of my heart. After all, my tribe is taught to sing from birth. It makes luring in prey easier.

_**SPENCER REID**_

I watch in amazement as she sings. It is scary and beautiful all at once. I can't look away from her face. She looks so peaceful. Her long lashes are resting against her pale cheeks, and I could almost swear that she was smiling. "She sounds amazing," Emily whispers in awe. Suddenly she stops and a tear rolls down her cheek. She buries her face in the crook of her arm and cries. It feels like my heart is breaking.

The door opens and Derek walks in. he is surprised to see her crying. "Hey what is it?" he asks her. She doesn't respond. An idea pops into my head. I can't be sure though. He places a gentle hand on her head. She grabs his wrist and pushes it away. She looks up at him, and her face has tear streaks all over it. Was it maybe the song that made her cry?

"Are you alright?" Derek asks her.

"No, I want to go home," she whispers softly. She seems really upset. I can even see her shoulders shaking slightly from where I am standing.

"Well if you cooperate I'm sure my boss will let you go home," Derek tells her.


End file.
